The invention relates to a vehicle seat having a seat part and a backrest, as well as a vehicle having such a seat.
A vehicle seat generally comprises a backrest for supporting the back of a vehicle occupant sitting on the vehicle seat in the normal position. The backrest is able to be adjusted by means of an adjustment mechanism relative to the seat part of the vehicle seat into a position which is comfortable for the vehicle occupant. The backrest may also be provided with a head restraint which is arranged in a rigid or relatively pivotable manner with regard to the backrest.
Generally, the adjustment mechanism is arranged on a base plate which is fastened by means of a screw connection to the seat part. The base plate and the seat part in each case generally have at least two passage openings which are arranged adjacent to one another in an approximately horizontal plane and into which fastening means engage.
In the event of rear-end collisions in which a vehicle strikes against the rear of a vehicle which is stationary or moving slowly, the inertia of the vehicle occupants relative to the vehicle seat leads to acceleration of the vehicle occupants in the relevant vehicles, potentially resulting in severe injuries of the cervical spine (so-called whiplash injury) when there is no support of the head.
It is known from the prior art to provide head restraints which are intended, for example, to retain the head when it moves backwards. In this case, the resilience of the head restraint or the mounting thereof may result in said head restraint or the mounting thereof pivoting forward and then rearward. This rebound is undesirable.